


love so endlessly (give it your all)

by sobsicles



Series: SOBS SH Bingo [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Clary and Izzy mean well, First Dates, Humor, Jace has never been in love before, M/M, Simon is himself and Jace is fond, Simon loves very hard and fast, Some angst, Square: Friends Got Them Together, and also the Didnt Know We Werent Dating trope, everyone is soft actually, im versatile like that, realistic reactions to heartbreak, the Didnt Know We Were Dating trope, these boys are soft, these fools are back on their bullshit, what could possibly go wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobsicles/pseuds/sobsicles
Summary: Simon loves too much. Jace isn't loved enough. Clary and Izzy both have the brilliant idea to get them together. Too bad their intentions for the relationship are exactly the opposite.~~~Clary scoffs. "No, you know what you need? You need to have a messy hook-up with someone hot you don't actually like. Get out, have a little fun, make some mistakes. You're twenty-two, Simon, live a little.""I'm not the hook-up type," Simon mutters."Exactly!" Clary exclaims, clapping her hands together with a bright smile. "That's why it's perfect. Let me find you someone you probably won't even care about; you can have some summer-love sort of situation, then move on with your life."~~~Izzy glares at him. "What you need is someone who will give you their all, someone who you'll really like. You need to settle a little, maybe actually try having a relationship.""I don't want a relationship," Jace mutters."Well, you need one." Izzy crosses her arms and arches an eyebrow at him. "I'm going to find you the perfect person, and you're going to try. Understood?"
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: SOBS SH Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609996
Comments: 39
Kudos: 367
Collections: SHBingo





	love so endlessly (give it your all)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Shadowhunter Bingo Square: Friends Got Them Together
> 
> Y'all....this was supposed to be like 5k, max. I have ZERO self-control. Send me good vibes because I am suffering 😭
> 
> Also, I will give a very small warning for the fact that Jace smokes one (1) cigarette in this fic. Anyway, without further ado...
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

Simon heaves a sigh and slumps down in the booth, quietly groaning to himself while he watches Maia laugh warmly with Bat. He tries to tear his gaze away, but finds that he's unable to. It's sad, almost, because he can't even  _ dislike  _ Bat--who is a loud personality with effortless charm, all smiles and kind eyes. He probably volunteers at animal shelters in his spare time and has skills that Simon never learned. Knowing Bat, he can change a tire. 

Clary reaches over and squeezes his hand. "Hey, don't get all mopey, okay? You know Maia cares about you. It's just…" 

"I'm not the type of guy people fall in love with," Simon says flatly, cutting her an accusing look. "Yeah, you made that abundantly clear too, Clary." 

"It's… You  _ are  _ the type of--you know what, I'm just going to say it." Clary heaves a sigh and pulls her hand from his. "Simon, I love you and you're my best friend, but you're just...you're so  _ all-in.  _ You decide on a person, and you just give it your all." 

Simon frowns at her, sitting up. "What? No, I don't." 

"We were together two weeks before you told me you loved me," Clary tells him, arching an eyebrow. 

"Because I  _ did  _ love you," Simon snaps, throwing up his hands. "What, it's wrong for me to be honest?" 

"No, I'm not saying that, I'm just--" Clary cuts herself off with a wince, clicking her tongue. "You just come on a little strong, that's all. It was acceptable with me--you'd been in love with me for  _ years.  _ But Simon, you only dated Maia for two months before asking if she wanted to move in with you. That's a little...you know." 

Simon refuses to acknowledge the truth in Clary's words, unapologetic for who he is as a lover. "When you know, you know." 

"Well, apparently you were wrong," Clary says without an ounce of sympathy. She rolls her eyes when Simon shoots her the middle finger. "Your main problem is that you give your relationships your  _ everything.  _ And...well, you're just so  _ friendly."  _

"The nice guy issue,  _ really?"  _ Simon groans and slumbs back down into the booth. "Why would I be mean to the person I'm with? Whoever thought being an asshole is hot was  _ wrong."  _

Clary reaches out and pats his hand again. "Simon, we're all in our early twenties, okay? We want hook-ups and mistakes, not to settle down." 

Simon glares at her.  _ "I _ want to settle down." 

"Because you're a romantic," Clary says placidly, lips twitching fondly. "Unfortunately, you're also a guy who becomes everyone's best friend. Love and sexual tension just doesn't form with you. No offense." 

"So, basically, I'm perfect husband material, except literally no one wants a husband right now." 

"Yeah, pretty much." 

"Great." Simon groans once again, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I'm not getting laid until I'm twenty-nine, at least. I'm going to end up as that weirdo who shows up at the high school reunion with literally  _ nothing  _ to show." 

Clary scoffs. "Oh, come on, I'm your best friend. I would never let that happen. No, you know what you need? You need to have a messy hook-up with someone hot you don't actually like. Get out, have a little fun, make some mistakes. You're twenty-two, Simon,  _ live a little."  _

"I'm not the hook-up type," Simon mutters. 

"Exactly!" Clary exclaims, clapping her hands together with a bright smile. "That's why it's perfect. Let me find you someone you probably won't even care about; you can have some summer-love sort of situation, then move on with your life." 

Simon looks at her warily. "I don't know…" 

"Come on," Clary needles, her eyes bright with excitement, "don't you trust me?" 

"I do," Simon says with a deep sigh, shaking his head, aware he's probably going to regret this. "You get one chance, Fray, just  _ one.  _ After that, I'm going to be single and miserable forever." 

Clary rolls her eyes. "Don't worry about it. I'm going to take care of  _ everything."  _

Simon groans and slumps yet again. 

  
  


* * *

Jace frowns as Kaelie walks away, her hips swinging as she goes. He's not upset, exactly, but there is a feeling of disappointment that he's not entirely accustomed to. She had been fun, entertaining, great in bed, and Jace had actually  _ liked  _ her. 

"You look annoyed," Izzy says as she walks over, her heels clicking, jarring him out of his funk. "Was that Kaelie? Why is she leaving? Book club closed for the day or something?" 

Jace sighs. "She no longer attends book club, apparently. So, you won't be seeing her anymore."

"Oh, damn, I liked her." Izzy sighs and tilts her head, eyeing Jace curiously. "Are you okay? I mean, I know you two weren't actually together, but still. Did she say why she's done with you?" 

"The same thing they all say." Jace frowns deeper and waves a flippant hand, ignoring the slight twinge of hurt in his chest. "I'm great for some fun, but nothing serious. Being with me means nothing, yada yada yada. I'm not relationship material." 

Izzy's face softens. "Oh, Jace," she says softly, reaching out to squeeze his arm. "I'm sure that--" 

"No, they're not  _ wrong,"  _ Jace says forcefully, shaking off her hand. "I'm good for a fling, nothing more." 

"That's  _ not  _ true," Izzy insists fiercely. "You're just getting with people who are horrible. They use you, and they discard you, and that's--it's not right." 

"Hey, no, I'm not complaining." Jace laughs sharply, shrugging shamelessly. "I'm not looking for a relationship anyway." 

"But you would have dated Kaelie had she put in the effort to ask, right?" Izzy challenges. 

Jace tips his head from side to side. "Eh, I don't know. I mean, I liked her, sure…but I wasn't in love with her or anything. That's another thing. She says I have  _ walls,  _ that I'm so aloof about everything, that I don't invest myself in others. Whatever that means."

"She's not...wrong, actually. But it's not like anyone demands any effort from you! They don't invest in you either, so why should--no, that's it." Izzy exhales sharply through her nose and scowls. "Do you know what you need?" 

"A rebound?" Jace asks lightly. 

Izzy glares at him. "No, Jace. You're my brother and I love you, but you don't need  _ another  _ fling that will eventually land you right back here. What you  _ need  _ is someone who will give you their all, someone who you'll  _ really  _ like. You need to settle a little, maybe actually try having a relationship." 

"I don't  _ want  _ a relationship," Jace mutters. 

"Well, you need one." Izzy crosses her arms and arches an eyebrow at him. "I'm going to find you the perfect person, and you're going to try. Understood?" 

"Izzy, I don't think--"

_ "Understood?"  _

Jace frowns once more. "Yeah, yeah, I hear you." 

  
  


* * *

Clary lets out a sigh as she flops down on the couch beside Izzy, kicking her shoes off and relaxing back into the cushions. After a beat, she leans forward and reaches under her shirt to fumble with her bra, awkwardly yanking on it to remove it, laying it across her lap with a pleasant hum. Izzy munches on popcorn and offers her some, eyes fixated on the screen as the end scenes of Saw plays out. 

Used to, Clary would have been disgusted by the movies. She's not exactly a fan of horror movies that could, technically, play out in real life. However, after having Izzy as a roommate for two months, she's gotten used to it. Izzy loves gorey movies and Saw is her favorite--Clary has seen all the movies at least three times at this point. So, she reaches out and grabs a handful of popcorn, watching the man break his own foot while screaming. 

When the credits roll, Izzy grabs the remote and mutes the TV. "How was your day?" she asks brightly, smiling at her. 

Clary waves a lazy hand. "Class was dreadful. We had to draw  _ hands.  _ This day has just sucked all around. Simon got dumped by Maia, so I had to swoop in and deal with that. I love Maia, I do, but I  _ really  _ wish she had went a little easier on him." 

"Maia...Maia, that's the girl who bartends, right?" Izzy asks in slight confusion. Their friend groups haven't quite merged yet. "She was cute." 

"Yeah," Clary agrees with another sigh. "Simon's a little broken up about it. But he'll bounce back. What about you? How was your day?" 

Izzy tosses more popcorn in her mouth, chewing loudly before swallowing. "Well, all three of my trainees couldn't hit their goal for the day, so that was grueling. Had fun in class, though. We got to dissect a shark." 

"You  _ would  _ enjoy that," Clary says in amusement. 

"It was very educational." Izzy's smile grows wider, eyes brightening. "Also gross, so that's a plus. But outside of that, my day wasn't great. Jace  _ also  _ got dumped--sort of. His, uh, fling called it quits."

Clary raises her eyebrows. "Jace… That's the asshole blond brother I met, right? The one who spent the entire night flirting with me, but never actually took the time to learn my  _ name."  _

Izzy winces. "Yeah, that's the one. He's--he's not as bad as he comes off, I swear." 

"Hey, it's no reflection of you. Trust me, I get it. Just look at my brother." Clary grimaces. "Jonathan means well, but he's just...a  _ creep."  _

"Well, Jace  _ is  _ an asshole, but he has a heart of gold. I'm going to try and find him someone this time. He needs someone unlike he's ever been with." 

"Yeah, I have to do the same for Simon." 

For a long moment, they just eat their popcorn in silence, slumped on the couch beside each other. The credits continue to roll on the screen. It takes a long moment before either of them latch onto the idea, but Clary bolts upright when she does, eyes wide. Not even seconds later, Izzy copies her motion, lips parting as delight crosses her features. 

"Oh my god, Clary, we could--" 

"--hook up Simon and Jace, I know!" 

Izzy breathes out an amazed laugh. "This is  _ perfect.  _ Simon would be  _ exactly  _ what Jace needs!" 

"That's amazing!" Clary declares, grinning broadly. "Jace is the best choice for Simon." 

Giddy, they beam at each other. 

  
  


* * *

Simon feels like a fucking idiot. 

Here he is, at the bar his ex-girlfriend works at, waiting on his  _ "date"  _ to arrive, very aware that he's supposed to end this night with sex. Of which will be happening with a virtual stranger he's probably not going to like all that much, just so he can have the experience. This is  _ stupid.  _

He thinks that right up until his  _ "date"  _ comes sauntering in the bar, walking through the door like a scene out of a movie. Complete with ruffling blond hair, a leather jacket, and the prettiest fucking eyes he's ever seen. He looks like every person Simon ever hated and secretly envied in high school--perfect from head-to-toe, almost too beautiful to exist in the real world, exuding confidence effortlessly. Simon is suddenly very aware of the long-forgotten fantasy to have sex with someone like that, shoved away in shame, unlocking now like a ghost haunting him. 

Clary had  _ clearly  _ stuck to her mission. Snagging him someone who he wouldn't like, but would very much enjoy fucking. A fling that he would be helpless to avoid should the opportunity present itself, but one he'd scramble to forget. 

Clary is a  _ genius.  _

Simon holds his breath as Jace scans the bar for a long moment before finally catching sight of him. Jace simply looks at him, blatantly giving him the slow drag up-and-down, then he ambles over with the air of a man who hasn't had anxiety a day in his life. Simon tries to get his tongue to stop sticking to the roof of his mouth, but it's a losing battle. 

"Hey," Jace says easily, sliding into the open bar stool beside him, his smile not a smile at all--more of a self-assured smirk. "Simon, right? Clary's friend?" 

"Hi, yes, that's--yes, best friend," Simon tells him, clearing his throat. "You're Jace, Izzy's...brother?" 

"I'm adopted, but yes," Jace explains, leaning his elbow on the bar and surveying Simon curiously. He must see Simon's confusion. 

"Oh, yeah, that makes sense. I was going to say, you and Izzy look nothing alike." Simon immediately freezes when he processes his own words, eyes bulging. "Oh god, I'm--I'm so sorry, I--"

Jace's lips twitch. "Don't apologize, you're not wrong. Her and Alec--our brother--do resemble each other, though. Unfortunately for them, I got all the good looks in the family." 

"Sorry," Simon says again, his voice weak. He clears his throat and twists his fingers together, trying to have dignity. "Um, I've never met Alec. I've only ever spent time with Izzy, and I met her friend once when brought her home one night when I was hanging out with Clary. Magnus, I think his name was. Maybe. He was, um...eccentric." 

Jace chuckles, the sound warm and throaty, his smile just slightly more genuine. "Yeah, that was Magnus. He's Alec's fiance. And, if it makes you feel any better, I've only met Clary once." 

"Yeah...I heard." Simon eyes him warily. "She said you were, uh--well." 

"Yeah," Jace says, grimacing slightly, drawing the word out. He huffs a short laugh. "I might not have left the best first impression." 

"You didn't, no." 

"Well, first impressions rarely tell the whole story." 

"That's true," Simon allows. 

Jace hums and tilts his head, looking Simon over with curiosity. "So, Izzy and Clary didn't think this through, did they? This night kind of  _ has  _ to go well now, or else it will just be weird." 

Simon blinks. "What?" he blurts in alarm. 

"Well, when our social circles eventually merge, it'll be really awkward if our little date was a bust, wouldn't it?" Jace raises his eyebrows, seemingly amused by Simon's very blatant panic. "We'd inevitably see each other again, so…" 

"I--I didn't even think of that." Simon releases a deep breath. "God, Clary is  _ not  _ a genius." 

Jace laughs at that, the sound punching out of him, and his grin is like looking straight at the sun. "Don't worry, it's fine so far." 

"Give it some time," Simon says dryly. 

"Wow." Jace laughs again, the sound seeming to leave on an exhale. His eyes are unnecessarily bright, and Simon kind of hates how pretty they are. "Either you have no faith in yourself, or you're not at all interested in me, and neither of those things are encouraging." 

"You don't seem phased by either prospect." Again, as soon as those words leave his lips, Simon winces and has to bite back a groan. "Jesus, I'm so sorry. If you couldn't tell, it's me that I'm anticipating to be a problem. I'm kind of--well, I laugh at inappropriate times, say inappropriate things. I'm just inappropriate all around. And like, not in the sexy, charming way."

"Yeah, I'm getting that," Jace notes, his right cheek dipping into a dimple as he smiles. "At least you own it. That in of itself is respectable." 

Simon snorts. "You're reaching, but I appreciate it. But no, it's not with confidence that I tell you this, it's more of a warning." 

"Most people don't assert so early on that they should come with a warning label." 

"I value honesty. Plus, I'm not the best at hiding my flaws. Best to get it out of the way early." 

"Fair enough." Jace shakes his head slightly, leaning back in his chair, sprawling almost, and that's unfairly graceful. "I don't think I was reaching, though. It takes some confidence to own up to your shit from the get-go." 

"Confidence is not something anyone in the world associates with me," Simon tells him, dragging his gaze away from the stretch of t-shirt over Jace's truly criminal chest. He clears his throat again. "But I'll take it. Another flaw, by the way. I'm  _ very  _ weak for any form of validation." 

"Isn't everyone?" Jace asks casually, spreading his hands, lips twitching again. 

Simon arches an eyebrow. "Are you?" 

"No," Jace admits shamelessly. "I'm not weak for it because I get it too often, but I'm not above enjoying it anyway." 

"You probably have a big ego." Simon barely refrains from smacking his forehead when those words register. He smiles sheepishly. "Sorry. What'd I tell you? Inappropriate." 

"I was prepared," Jace says in amusement. He winks at Simon. "You warned me, remember? As for my ego...well, I'd say it's just big enough. There's a fine line between confidence and arrogance." 

"And which side are you on?" 

"My legs straddle each side of the line, I'm afraid." 

Simon is surprised by the laugh that bubbles up past his lips. "Well, at least you have flaws too. I was starting to get the idea that you didn't." 

"Oh?" Jace leans forward, perfectly arched eyebrows raising. "Who says that's a flaw?" 

"If it  _ isn't,  _ what flaws  _ do  _ you have?" 

"You're asking me what my flaws are?" 

"Too soon?" Simon jokes awkwardly. 

Jace makes a considering expression. "No, it's just that no one's ever asked me that before. I don't think anyone  _ had  _ to ask--that or they just don't care."

Simon waves a hand. "Well, I'm curious. You may  _ look  _ perfect, but no one is. So?" 

"Well," Jace says, leaning forward with his lips curling up into a smirk, "I'm kind of an asshole." 

"Yeah, Clary might have mentioned that." 

"To be fair, I was pretty drunk the night I met her." 

"You drink?" Simon asks. 

Jace shoots him a flat look. "I'm twenty-three, Simon, of course I drink." 

"Well, I'm twenty-two, and I don't." 

"Wait, seriously? Never?" 

"I  _ have,  _ but I don't." Simon shrugs and refuses to be embarrassed about it. "Alcoholism runs in the family, so I figured it's best to keep a distance." 

"Is addiction hereditary?" Jace lightly clicks his tongue. "I hope not. My dad was addicted to being a fucking prick." 

Simon busts out laughing and swings his hand up to cover his mouth, horrified that he's so amused by what may be a touchy subject. "Oh god, I'm so sorry," he chokes out, eyes wide. "I shouldn't have--" 

"It was a joke, you can laugh." Jace rolls his eyes, but there's amusement in his gaze. "I mean, it's completely true, but it's still funny." 

"Well, if he's a prick, and you're an asshole, then maybe it is hereditary," Simon says, relaxing slightly when Jace snorts. "They say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Which is why I don't drink." 

"The man in question isn't  _ actually  _ my father, but he did raise me before I was adopted by the Lightwoods, so I had to pick up some things." Jace shrugs and his eyes dance with humor. "Seeing as he's an all around horrible person, I think I got off pretty light." 

"What were you saying earlier about your ego being just big enough?" Simon asks with a chuckle. 

Jace rolls his eyes. "Being self-assured and better than my dick of a father isn't egotistical. He didn't actually set the bar very high." 

"Shitty fathers usually don't."

"Was yours the drunk?" 

"No, actually." Simon waves a hand and smiles fondly. "My dad was great. He passed away when I was ten. It was my  _ mom  _ who was the alcoholic. She wasn't a bad mom or anything, and she's fully reformed--sober for six years and everything." 

Jace gives a two-fingered salute. "Good for her. Sorry to hear about you dad." 

"It's fine. Not nearly as traumatizing now as it was back then." Simon's elbow slips off the bar and he frowns as he puts it back. When he glances up, Jace is biting his bottom lip to keep from smiling. "What?" 

"I take it that being awkward is also another one of your flaws," Jace says with a huff of laughter, jerking his chin towards Simon's arm to indicate his momentary fumbling. 

"I prefer to see it as a good quirk. It's endearing, according to Clary, and it ensures that I spend most of my time talking. You could say I have the gift of gab--there isn't any silence if I'm around." 

"Some would say that's a flaw." 

Simon eyes Jace curiously. "Do you?" 

"In most cases, yes," Jace admits bluntly. "People who talk too much--especially about things they don't understand--annoy me. I like quiet." 

"You're the brooding type, aren't you?" 

"What, you're not a fan?" 

"No," Simon says honestly. "It's slightly irritating that other people have the ability to get lost in their own thoughts when I'm lucky to latch onto whichever one is flying by in my mind at the time." 

"Hmm." Jace rubs his fingers over his lips, considering Simon intently. "ADHD or anxiety?" 

"Both," Simon answers before blinking in blatant surprise. "Wow, was it that obvious?" 

"I'm taking a psych class. I had to write a paper on the differences between the two." 

"What are you studying?" 

"Health and wellness. I'm going to try and have an official position at the gym me and my siblings work at. I'm also going for business, that way I can take over the finances," Jace says, shrugging. "And you?" 

"Accounting and music," Simon admits with some chagrin. "I know they're  _ very  _ different, but I'm pretty good at numbers, and my mom says it's good to have job security. Music is for me, though." 

"That's what you're passionate about," Jace notes, nodding his head. "Do you play instruments?" 

"Guitar, keyboard, and I'm  _ okay  _ on drums. I can sing a little." Simon awkwardly rubs at the back of his neck, shifting in his seat. "I was actually in a band until the fall semester." 

"Not anymore?" 

"No, the girl who I played with kind of...ditched me. There was some, um, drama." 

Jace leans forward eagerly. "Do tell." 

"She was into me, which I didn't realize, and there was a falling out about it." Simon grimaces as he recalls the very long messages he'd received. "I just do gigs on my own now, after that." 

"Huh," Jace grunts, lips tipping down as he eyes Simon in consideration. "Well, I'll have to listen to you at least once to see if you suck or not." 

"And what makes you a good judge? Do  _ you  _ have any investment in music?" 

"I can play the piano really well, but otherwise, not really. I do have ears, though." 

Simon bites back the laugh that begs at the back of his throat and rolls his eyes. "Well, I do have a gig coming up this weekend. I'm playing at--" 

He cuts himself off, nearly choking on the words as he swallows them. No, he can't do this. He can't invite Jace into any facet of his life outside of this very short fling. This is what Clary means when she says he gets too invested too quickly. 

What does she know, anyway? She said that he wouldn't like Jace, and she's wrong about that so far. Simon hates to admit it, but he actually  _ is  _ enjoying time with Jace. Sure, he's pretty much everything Simon has despised in a person in most cases, but he's also ridiculously funny--which he honestly hadn't anticipated. It's...a problem. 

"Well?" Jace asks after he's quiet for too long. "Where are you going to be playing at?" 

Simon clears his throat. "Don't worry about it. You don't have to come see me." 

"Oh, you're scared." Jace's face splits into a taunting grin. "Don't be nervous, Simon. I won't judge you too harshly, I promise." 

"I'm not  _ scared,"  _ Simon huffs, throwing Jace an annoyed glance. "I'm just not going to waste your time, that's all." 

"Let me be the judge of what's a waste of my time or not," Jace says simply, looking at Simon expectantly, his eyebrows raised. "When and where?" 

"Here, actually," Simon admits weakly. "This Saturday at nine. Seriously, you don't have to--" 

"Ah, ah," Jace says, waggling a finger and hovering it over Simon's lips, too far away to actually shush him, but effectively shutting him up all the same. "Like I said, I'll be the judge." 

"I'm going to go ahead and say that pushy is another one of your flaws." 

"I prefer the term assertive, but I also don't really see it as a flaw. If we're back on that subject, then another flaw I've been told I have is that I'm too aloof about things." Jace doesn't look as if this bothers him at all, which pretty much solidifies this statement. "I'm pretty steady. It takes a lot to ruffle me. Usually you have to be someone I care about, which is a hard title to earn, or you have to piss me off, which is not hard to do at all." 

"You're aggressive?" Simon asks warily. 

Jace shrugs. "If need be. Roughing up guys who were stalking my sister. Kicking some guy's ass for calling my brother some slurs. I don't start fights, but I'm always happy to finish them." 

"That is…" Simon trails off. How is that simultaneously  _ extremely  _ hot and also ever so slightly worrying? He appreciates the honesty and can see Jace's point, but on the list of things he enjoys doing, fighting is  _ way  _ at the bottom. "Not gonna lie to you, Jace, that doesn't inspire confidence." 

"You have your warning label, I have mine." Jace's lips twitch. "Relax, I'm not  _ violent,  _ I just have a deep-seated need for justice." 

"Your everyday hero," Simon says dryly. 

"Something like that. If someone is going to make the mistake of being a bigger asshole than me to those I care about or someone who doesn't deserve it, then I'm going to punch them in the face. Someone has to, and I'm pretty good at it." 

"So, you just go around punching bad people?" 

"Depending on the situation, yes. Punched a nazi enthusiast once. A  _ fantastic _ experience." 

"Oh, wow. Okay, well I'm not going to condone violence, but even I'll commend you for that. You also get brownie points for it. I'm Jewish." 

"Cool. I'm not religious at all," Jace admits, throwing Simon a cautious look. "No offense or anything, but I don't really believe in any of that stuff." 

Simon shrugs. "Hey, I'm not judging. Do what you want, man. You're missing out on Rosh Hashanah, though, let me tell ya. Everyone praises Hanukkah, and they should because it's awesome, but Rosh Hashanah is where it's at. Most peaceful day of the year, and the food is  _ always  _ good." 

"I don't really celebrate religious holidays. I mean, I do the American version of them without all the religious aspects--Christmas, Halloween, Easter. But that's about it." 

"What's your favorite one?" 

"Thanksgiving. Everyone is so busy during the year, but we always get together on Thanksgiving." 

"I pegged you as a Christmas guy. You seemed like the type to enjoy being showered in gifts."

Jace smirks. "That's a close second." 

Simon can't help it, he starts laughing. A full-bellied laugh that bursts out of him, surprising them both. Somehow, Jace is the most unpredictable cliche he's ever met. Shocking, even in all the ways he's not, and Simon's a little stunned by how much he  _ likes  _ him. 

Oh god, he's doing it again. 

"Simon?" 

His laughter chokes off as he whirls around, jolting so hard that his elbow knocks into the bar. Maia is peering at him with her eyebrows raised, dressed in her uniform, and she's not supposed to be working tonight. Clary had assured him of that fact  _ multiple times.  _ And yet...here she stands. 

"Maia," Simon blurts out, eyes bulging. "What are you doing here? Y-you're not supposed to be here." 

Maia's eyebrows raise higher. "Hank had an emergency, so I'm covering his shift. What are  _ you  _ doing here? You're never here without Clary." 

"Um," Simon rasps out awkwardly, frozen in place. 

Jace jerks his hand out across the counter, his smile impersonal and devious. "Hi, I'm Jace, Simon's date. And who are you?" 

"Simon's  _ date?"  _ Maia says with a shocked huff of laughter, eyes raking over Jace in disbelief. She recovers quickly, however, and her surprise turns to amusement quickly. "Well, this is hilarious. I'm Maia, Simon's  _ ex."  _

"Oh man, Clary really  _ isn't  _ a genius, is she?" Jace muses, eyes dancing in delight as he shakes Maia's hand. "Her and Izzy set us up, by the way. They decided where we'd meet." 

"Maia, I'm so sorry," Simon breathes out, stumbling in his haste to get off his stool. Jace smoothly drops her hand and reaches out to catch his arm, steadying him. "We--we can go. I didn't mean to--" 

"Simon,  _ relax,"  _ Maia says, rolling her eyes. "I'm happy for you, honestly. You know I'm with Bat now, right? There's no hard feelings. We're still friends, remember? Just like we agreed." 

"Right," Simon says weakly, everything within him wanting nothing more than to just  _ run.  _ He throws a desperate look at Jace. "Well, we--we were just leaving anyway." 

"Sure," Jace agrees in amusement, not at all selling the lie in the way Simon had hoped. 

He is indeed an asshole. 

Before Maia can protest or reassure him anymore, Simon latches onto Jace's arm and tugs him away, leading them outside into the cool evening air. As soon as the door closes behind him, he feels moderately better, and he takes a moment to breathe. Of course, immediately after this, he feels mortified at how that just played out in front of Jace. 

"God, I'm so--" 

"Simon, if you apologize to me one more time, I'm going to declare it an act of injustice.  _ Stop  _ being sorry all the time." 

"Sorry," Simon apologizes weakly, then winces. 

Jace sighs and waves a hand. "Alright, come on. Let's put some distance between us and the pretty girl behind the bar you're still in love with." 

"I'm not still in love with her," Simon says miserably, heaving a sigh as they start walking towards the bustling street. "Sometimes I wish I was. That might be easier, actually." 

"Explain." 

"She broke up with me last week, but me and her fell off  _ months ago.  _ Literally, she drove all the way to New Jersey to get away from me. She just kept saying it felt like we were better as friends, and maybe she was right, but that gets old after hearing it so often." 

"What? Every person you've been with thinks you're a better friend than a boyfriend?" Jace asks in confusion, eyebrows drawing together. 

Simon frowns. "It doesn't help that I usually just date people who are  _ already _ my friends. Clary, Raphael, Maia. I, uh, get invested...and they don't."

"Why not?" 

"I'm too nice, or I put in too much effort, or I take it too seriously. Truth is, they're just not into me." 

Jace chuckles and doesn't look apologetic when Simon throws him an arch look. "What? You've got to admit that it's a little funny in a sad way that you're the epitome of the friend zone. Nice guys finish last. All of that." 

"Thank you for that boost of confidence," Simon says sarcastically. "I really appreciated it. I'm adding despicable to your list of flaws now, by the way." 

"Add indulgent to the list," Jace tells him with a sigh as he rolls his eyes. "From my  _ very  _ limited point of view, it seems like you're just a well-meaning guy with some pretty shitty friends." 

"They're not bad friends; they're  _ great  _ friends, actually. Just...not the best partners. For me, anyway. It sucks, but I get it." 

"I'm adding too forgiving to your list for that." 

"That's fair," Simon mutters. 

"So, why me then?" Jace looks over at him curiously, eyebrows raised. "You said you only date friends, right? We were strangers before tonight." 

"Well, my luck in how I usually did things wasn't exactly working out for me. I agreed to switch it up," Simon admits, twisting his fingers together nervously as he side-eyes Jace. "And what about you? I mean, I know I'm not your type. I can't be." 

"Oh?" Jace laughs, reaching up to tuck his hair behind his ear, looking too fucking good while doing it too. "And what do you think my type is?" 

"Hot, probably," Simon admits. 

Jace arches an eyebrow. "You don't think you're hot, Simon? Is that what you're saying?" 

"I mean, I'm good-looking, but I'm not…" Simon trails off and gestures towards Jace's entire body pointedly. "I'm not good-looking like  _ you  _ are." 

"No one is." 

"Vain is going on the list." 

"I'm not going to argue with that one. Also, please be aware that under-selling yourself is going right at the top of your list in big, bold letters." 

"No comment." 

Jace chuckles and shakes his head. "Well, if you  _ must  _ know," he says, tipping his head towards Simon with a smile, "I'm also trying something different. I'm not exactly relationship material, so people I have a good time with aren't exactly great about how they leave. They're not nice, is what I mean. Rest assured, hot is definitely still a requirement." 

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, I guess," Simon says quietly, frowning at Jace. "So, you figured you'd try something out with someone nice?" 

"Well, that, and Izzy made me. But she's rarely wrong, and this doesn't seem to be one of those times either, so I'll give credit where it's due." 

"And I needed a stranger who I wouldn't be halfway in love with instantly. Look at that, Clary isn't that much of a dumbass after all." 

"If you're not in love with me instantly, it's because you have bad taste," Jace declares, smirking at him. 

"Well, I'm actually still putting up with you, so the bad taste wasn't really a question, was it?" 

"Touché." 

Simon snorts and leans over to knock his shoulder into Jace's. "You're an asshole, but a likable one. I'll set the record straight with Clary." 

"Oh, good," Jace says flatly, "I was so concerned." 

"Oh my god, shut up." Simon cracks up, shaking his head as he laughs. "Jesus, you're--you're so...ostentatious." 

"Woo-hoo, vocabulary god coming through," Jace teases, whistling low through his teeth. "You just read a lot, huh? You seem like the type." 

"Stereotypical much?" Simon asks disapprovingly, even as his lips twitch. "But yes, I read a lot. What gave me away?" 

"Probably the Harry Potter shirt you're wearing. You lose points in fashion for wearing it, but I'll give you some for being bold enough to. That pretty much says a lot about you to begin with." 

"Says the guy wearing ripped jeans. You probably bought them that way, didn't you?" 

"Actually," Jace says, glancing down at his jeans with a snort, "yeah, I did." 

"Says a lot about you," Simon tells him. 

Jace grins at him. "What, that I actually have a fashion sense?" 

"You probably look in the mirror and ask yourself every day how best to look like the rugged, bad-boy asshole that everyone is irrevocably drawn to, don't you? That's not fashion, that's shameful." 

"At least I  _ have  _ a style. You look like you're about to go do laundry. T-shirt, jeans, worn hoodie, converse--and not the good kind. Do you actually own anything worth showing to the world?" 

"Nah, I leave my best assets  _ beneath _ my clothes," Simon quips, grinning when Jace's eyebrows jump in surprise. "When the packaging isn't the best, people are surprised in a good way to see what's inside. Life hack. Trust me, it works." 

"I'm not going to just take your word for it," Jace says slowly, his gaze roaming up and down Simon's body almost like he's actually curious about what's beneath his clothes. 

Right, this is the part where things take a turn. They're outside now, walking aimlessly, and Simon's not sure how to instigate what comes next. He has no idea how people do this. But Clary had advised him to be bold, to jump at the opportunity and let loose a little, to have  _ fun.  _ It terrifies and excites him in equal measure, but he takes a deep breath and reaches out to touch Jace's arm, fingers lightly digging into the leather and making it squeak. 

"So, don't," he says softly. "There are some things you have to learn for yourself, I get that." 

Jace's eyebrows hike higher and his lips part, a spark entering his gaze. "Why, Simon, are you  _ flirting?"  _

"Depends on if it's working or not." 

"You look like you're low on fiber, but I've got to admit, it's kind of working for me." 

"I'll take it," Simon says with a laugh. "In that case, who's place is closer?" 

Jace smiles with all teeth, sharp and sultry, a promise of something naughty and wild. "Mine is just right up the block." 

Simon swallows thickly. "Well? Let's go, then." 

A skip in his step, Jace leads him away. 

  
  


* * *

Jace comes to a screeching halt in the middle of the bar when he first hears Simon's soft voice croon into the microphone. He slowly turns around, breath caught in his throat, and something... _ strange  _ happens to his heart. A double-thump amidst squirming that somehow hurts and doesn't at the same time. 

_ "I can sing a little,"  _ Simon had said. 

Jesus fuck, he has a  _ really  _ horrible habit of selling himself short, and Jace despises it so much. 

For someone as effortlessly endearing and earnest as he is, Simon doesn't seem to think he has many amazing qualities. But he's  _ funny,  _ and optimistic, and kind, and really fucking talented. Jace is sort of enraptured by the sound of his voice as he sings and the slow strumming of chords on his guitar that his fingers do so confidently. That's not to mention just how good of a lay he is.  _ Jesus.  _ He'd been exceptional, pressing all of Jace's buttons, fucking him so good. And Jace now knows that nice guys don't always necessarily finish last. 

"Is that your boy toy?" Magnus asks, appearing at his shoulder with an impressed look on his face. "He's actually pretty good." 

"No, he's--well, yeah." Jace can't tear his eyes away from Simon on the stage, his eyes closed as he sings the chorus, lips almost touching the mic. "You met him once already, right?" 

"In passing. I like him." Magnus lifts his drink and takes a sip. "He complimented my make-up." 

Jace shakes his head, lips twitching. "Of course he did," he murmurs, unbearably fond despite himself. 

"Oh, my dear, you actually like this one, don't you?" Magnus asks in faint amusement. 

"Clearly," Alec says, appearing at Jace's other shoulder with a sigh. "I don't see why. There doesn't seem to be anything special about him." 

Magnus tuts at him. "Darling, don't be so mean. Looks can be deceiving. Besides, you don't think anyone is special outside of me." 

Alec doesn't deny it. "True." 

"He's...different," Jace says carefully, gaze drifting down to Simon's fingers as he strokes his guitar. 

"High praise coming from you," Alec mutters dryly, sighing. "Maybe don't run this one off." 

"Fuck you," Jace replies without heat. 

They all fall silent as Simon suddenly dips in and out of falsetto in a verse expertly, curling in over the mic, making the entire bar pause to listen. Jace stuffs his hands into his jacket pockets, fisting them and digging his nails into his palms. Shit, Izzy  _ really  _ didn't drop the ball on this one. 

The last time Jace liked someone like this was… Well, he can't remember  _ ever  _ liking anyone this much. It's fucking terrifying is what it is, and he now knows why he's avoided it so much. 

Simon continues his song and the bar resumes activity, but Jace stays put, just watching. Music truly is his passion, Jace can see that, and he looks ridiculously good while doing it. Jace has the absurd desire to have a private show where Simon is comfortable enough with practicing in front of him. Hell, they've seen each other naked, so it's not like his wish is too far-fetched. If they're going to be spending time together, it will probably happen naturally. 

As the song comes to a close, on what must be the last verse, Simon finally opens his eyes. His gaze instantly lands on Jace, and his fingers stop just as he snaps his mouth shut. It's slightly jarring, but not noticeable to anyone who's not paying attention, and Jace's lips curl up in response to his stumble. 

Simon clears his throat and leans back from the mic, blushing bright under the stage lights, and he mumbles something about a brief interlude to the crowd. He sits his guitar off to the side and steps off the small stage, heading straight for Jace. Halfway there, he gets stopped by Clary, and Jace casually waits, watching them talk back and forth. 

Clary says something and Simon throws up his hands, rolling his eyes. They both turn and look right at him, which is why Jace smirks and winks. Whatever Clary is upset about, she suddenly isn't anymore, and she pats Simon's shoulder. 

Finally, Simon breaks away from Clary and walks over, heaving a sigh. "I didn't actually think you'd show up," he admits quietly. 

"I had some free time," Jace says, even though he hadn't. He'd had to cancel and reschedule one of his trainee sessions. "I brought Alec and Magnus with me. Izzy was already coming." 

"And the social circles merge," Simon says weakly, laughing softly. He rocks back on his heels. "At least it's not awkward, right?" 

Jace chuckles and rolls his eyes. "No, the only awkward thing is you. Loosen up a little, Simon."

"What are you talking about? I'm--I'm loose. Really loose," Simon tells him, flapping his arms slightly to prove his point. "I'm sorry. I guess I just--" 

_ "Stop  _ apologizing," Jace interrupts, heaving a sigh. Simon does that way too much. "You have nothing to be sorry for." 

"Right, sorry, I just--shit." Simon cringes and then smiles a little, his brown eyes warm and wide. "That's going to be a hard habit to break." 

"I know all about those." Jace huffs a small laugh and jerks his head towards the door. "Speaking of, do you want to come outside with me?" 

Simon blinks. "Um...sure? I have about twenty minutes or so before my next set." 

Jace nods and waves him towards the door, walking out into the fresh air with Simon right on his heels. They walk a few feet from the entrance, leaning against the side of the building, right under the bright sign that flashes  _ Budweiser  _ at people. Simon looks confused at first, but as soon as Jace takes out his cigarettes, his face clears with understanding and morphs into disapproval. 

"You have your bad habits, I have mine," Jace tells him, slipping the cigarette between his lips and cupping it to light it. He inhales deep, sinking into the smoke filling his lungs, then pulls the cigarette away to purse his lips and blow it out. 

"There is absolutely  _ nothing _ sexy about cigarettes, or cancer, or--" Simon cuts himself off, his voice sounding strangled, his eyes wide. "God, Jace, how do you make even  _ this  _ look good?" 

Jace flashes him a smile. "Without even trying, to be honest. But you're right. I know it's not good for me; trust me, I hear it enough from everyone else. I'll get around to quitting eventually." 

"That's a very flippant way to approach it." 

"I'm aloof, remember?" 

"It's still bad for you and I am in no way supporting it," Simon says firmly, even as his eyes hungrily watch him bring the cigarette back to his mouth. 

"Mhm," Jace hums, not believing him in the least. 

He inhales again, hollowing his cheeks, holding Simon's gaze, and Simon hisses out a quiet,  _ "Jesus."  _

Jace smirks as he flicks the ash. "So, when does your little performance end?" 

"Around eleven," Simon rattles off, then his head snaps up as he scowls. "My--my  _ little performance?  _ Wow, pretentious much?" 

"Asshole, Simon. Don't forget that. But, to be fair, you're really good," Jace tells him, his voice softening against his will. "Beautiful." 

"Me or the song?" Simon whispers. 

"Why not both?" Jace asks. 

Simon inhales sharply and his gaze darts away, hands coming together in front of him, fingers twisting in that nervous tick of his. "You smooth fucker," he grits out, shaking his head. "You can skip the niceties, you know. If you want to have sex again, you can just...ask." 

"I'm not nice, I'm honest. If what I say seems kind, it's just the blunt truth, and I'm not responsible for it," Jace murmurs, talking as he blows out another gust of smoke pointed away from Simon. "As for sex, well, sure. I'm not going to say no. It was good." 

"After the show?" Simon asks, risking a glance at him, fingers tangled together tight. 

Jace shrugs. "If you want." 

"I--I don't see why not," Simon tells him, shifting from one foot to the other. "But I have to go back to my apartment to unload my equipment." 

"We can go to yours, I don't mind. You slept over at my place, so it's only fitting that I sleep at yours. Do you still have the pajamas I let you borrow?" 

"No, I burned them immediately." 

"Simon." Jace chuckles and shakes his head, so fucking  _ amused  _ by this adorable, sarcastic little shit with so many layers that he thinks he'll never get bored of him. "Don't be annoying." 

"Don't be an asshole," Simon replies instantly.

"We should probably both stop hoping for impossible things," Jace says in amusement. "Listen, I'll be around after the show, so just come and find me, and we'll go." 

"Does this make you my groupie?" Simon perks up, beaming. "This feels like you're my groupie." 

"No. Never." Jace finishes off his last puff and stubs out his cigarette before gesturing towards the door, raising his eyebrows. "Well, let's go. You have people to impress. Namely me." 

Simon ducks his head and grins, shuffling towards the door with one last pleased look towards Jace, who follows at a slower pace. They break apart once inside, and Jace smiles to himself as he heads over to the table where everyone he knows is waiting. A beat later, Simon is clearing his throat and announcing his next song into the mic. 

It's just as beautiful as the first, and  _ fuck,  _ Jace likes it way more than he should. 

"I did good, right?" Izzy asks at some point, pulling from the main conversation to whisper with him. 

Jace, who hasn't taken his eyes of Simon this whole fucking night, doesn't insult her by even trying to lie about it. "Yeah," he says, "you did good." 

Izzy is smug and Jace doesn't blame her. She dips back into the conversation and he lets her, keeping his focus on Simon. He sits his chin in his palm, smiling wide every time Simon catches sight of him looking and quickly averts his eyes. 

Simon joins them at the table in between sets, getting to meet Magnus and Alec, adding his input without needing to be asked. He sits next to Jace, leaning into his side every time he jolts forward in excitement to add to the discussion. Jace is stupidly pleased with the warm weight of him, and he feels fucking  _ fantastic.  _ Allowing himself to like someone is great; he has no idea why he's refrained for so long. 

When Simon finishes his last set, everyone disperses with goodbyes and hugs. Jace follows Simon out to his van, helping him carry out his equipment. 

"Who painted your van?" Jace asks curiously as he walks over the passenger side and swings himself in. 

"Clary," Simon tells him, cranking the van up with a fond smile. "She's an artist, and I thought it would be cool, so she did it for me." 

"It looks good." 

"She's pretty talented." 

"You know, I find it funny that you're so at ease with praising other people, but you won't even admit that you have some talents of your own," Jace murmurs, sinking down in the seat and kicking his feet up on the dash with a smirk. 

Simon smacks his leg. "Feet down. I get it, you're sexy. You don't have to keep shoving it in my face. Also, it's--it's not like that, okay?" 

"So, how is it?" 

"I'm just...me." 

"And Clary is just Clary." 

"She's more than that. She's  _ amazing.  _ We grew up together, and it's not hard to see how much she shines in the world, you know? It was part of the reason I fell in love with her." 

Jace rolls his eyes. "Yeah, she's great, but that doesn't mean you can't be." 

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that I'm just an awkward, bumbling guy." 

"You weren't awkward and bumbling when you fucked me. In fact, you were the exact opposite. And you weren't when you were on stage tonight. You were...extraordinary. You dazzled even me, and I have to tell you, that isn't easy to do."

Simon clears his throat, fingers clenching tight on the wheel. "Okay, so I'm good at sex and being a musician. Fine. There, I said it. Happy?" 

"Just  _ chuffed,"  _ Jace says with a bright smile, which earns him an amused look. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it? You gotta love yourself a little more, Simon, or how else will you realize how amazing you are?" 

"You can't  _ say  _ shit like that," Simon hisses, throwing him an alarmed look. "Jesus, Jace." 

"Why not?" Jace spreads his arms out, slightly affronted. "I'm just being--" 

"So help me, if you blame that on being  _ honest,  _ I will wreck this van right now." 

"I just speaking fact." 

"Opinion. Y-you're biased." 

"I don't get biased." 

Simon throws him a sharp look. "What, you don't tell everyone you've slept with that they're amazing?" 

"Only if it's true." 

"And how many of them were?" 

"You're the first," Jace admits softly. 

"I swear to god, I will drive us off this bridge, do  _ not  _ test me," Simon says harshly, his eyes wide as he shakes his head. 

Jace snorts. "Why do you suck at taking compliments? You know contradictory is on my list of flaws, right? Which means I'll unearth all the good shit about you and shove it in your face at every available opportunity." 

"You won't find much." 

"You know, that would be annoying if you were just fishing for compliments. But it's actually fucking depressing because you genuinely believe that." 

"You're acting like I'm something special when I'm  _ not,"  _ Simon says in visible frustration. "I'm  _ just  _ Simon Lewis. Everyone's awkward friend. The musician who's good in bed and is completely boring otherwise." 

"I wouldn't sleep with someone who was boring." 

"Well, surprise fucking surprise." 

"You've made me laugh more than anyone else I've  _ ever  _ met," Jace tells him seriously, sitting up in his seat, peering at him. "And before you even  _ think  _ it, I don't laugh  _ at  _ you...I laugh because you're funny." 

"Really?" Simon asks, momentarily surprised. 

"To me, yes," Jace says. 

"Huh." Simon blinks and looks delighted by that, biting his bottom lip to hold back a grin. He glances at Jace, pleased. "You know, I didn't expect to like you either. You seemed, at first, like the type of guy I would really dislike. But...getting to know you, I guess you're not so bad." 

"Thanks," Jace says dryly, rolling his eyes. "I'll put that in my vault of favorite compliments. Right in there with my dad telling me I wasn't the worst child he's ever encountered." 

"Jeez, he said that?" Simon blurts out, then he grimaces and clears his throat. "Sorry. You don't actually have to talk about it." 

"It's fine. You already know he was a shitty father. He got me when I was just a baby after my parents died and raised me until I was ten. I learnt later on that he abandoned his other family--he had a daughter and a son. I don't know who or where they are now, but I wish I could tell them that they dodged a bullet." 

"But you ended up with the Lightwoods, and that was better...right?" 

"Yeah," Jace agrees, his lips curling up into a fond smile as he glances out the window. "Alec was my best friend pretty much instantly, and Izzy treated me just like a brother. Maryse was good to me, and Robert provided for me, even if he wasn't there. Max came along later, and he didn't even know I was adopted until last year." 

"Bet that shocked him," Simon says with a snort. 

"It did, actually," Jace says, full-on grinning now as he recalls the memory. "He thought the entire family was playing a prank on him. Maryse had to show him the adoption papers. He then decided that he was adopted too, which Maryse tried to stop him from telling everyone, but Max is...well, he's  _ a lot."  _

"Sounds like a good kid. How old is he?" 

"He'll turn ten this year. Do you have siblings?" 

"Just the one," Simon says, his own face softening with fondness. "An older sister. Rebecca was pretty much a little shit our entire childhood, but she always looked out for me. When dad died and mom started spiraling, she stepped in and did her best to shield me from it. Without her, I'd probably be a lot more fucked up than I am."

"She sounds like someone I'd get along with." 

"Probably. She has a mischievous streak a mile wide and is  _ a lot  _ more well-rounded than I am." 

"Well, it's not like that's hard to achieve," Jace teases, smirking when Simon shoots him the middle finger. 

"You're the worst," Simon declares, but he's smiling. He swings them into an apartment complex parking lot and cuts the engine. "Alright, we're here." 

"You have lube here, right?" 

"Duh." 

"Great," Jace says with a bright smile, "let's go." 

  
  


* * *

Clary helps Izzy unpack groceries, passing her the milk while sliding the cereal in their cupboard. They're quiet after an easy morning of shopping to restock their kitchen. 

"What plans do you have for today?" Izzy asks as she juggles cans in a way that's freaking awesome. 

Clary shrugs as she holds her hands out. "Nothing much. Most of my day is free. I'm going over to Simon's to stay the night, though." 

"He's not going to be with Jace?" Izzy asks with a small frown, passing her the cans. 

"Not that I know of. They've been spending the last few weeks...you know. Simon could probably use the break, knowing him." 

"Jace probably  _ needs  _ one. No one should be dealing with all that  _ all the time."  _

"You're telling me," Clary agrees with a snort. Honestly, she's blown away by how much sex Simon is having right now, and maybe a little envious herself. Maybe  _ she  _ needs a fling. "Well, I'm glad they're having fun, anyway. Jace is exactly what Simon needed in his life." 

Izzy hums in agreement. "Yeah, I'm over the moon that they're so happy. I'm just thankful that Jace opened himself up to Simon, you know? It turned out to be a great choice." 

They share a grin, and Clary takes the bag of potatoes that Izzy passes to her. 

  
  


* * *

Simon is maybe, just a little bit, ever so slightly freaking the fuck out. 

In all fairness, he doesn't  _ mean  _ to. It's not his plan. This is not at all what he had in mind when he first went on a date with Jace. In fact, this--precisely this--is the exact  _ opposite _ of what he planned. 

It's not his fault. 

Jace just--just keeps  _ showing up.  _ Everywhere, all the time, just  _ there.  _ He comes to Simon's gigs after niggling the information out of him. He somehow gets Simon's number and texts him at least once a day, even if Simon doesn't respond. On one memorable occasion, he just showed up to walk Simon to his next class, even though his own classes were out for the day. If Jace hasn't inserted himself into Simon's space just to hang out, then he's finding someway and somewhere for them to hook up. 

Simon has  _ never  _ had sex in an abandoned college classroom before, but god, he's never going to forget it. When Jace decides he wants to fuck, Simon is usually so on board and far too weak to actually say no, so they find ways to do whatever they can. They've had sex in Simon's van, in the bathroom of one of the restaurants they stopped to eat at, even at one of Simon's freaking gigs--traded blowjobs between sets in the owner's goddamn  _ office  _ while he was out talking to customers! 

And listen, Simon is a very weak person, okay? He's a romantic at heart, and he just--he  _ loves  _ so easily. That one  _ "date"  _ and sexual encounter with Jace was amazing, and he'd talked himself into letting that be the end of it, even if everything in him raged against that idea. The second time, after the first gig Jace ever showed up to, was pushing it. Everything that came after...well, it's not that hard to imagine what happened to him then. 

It would be different if this was anything like he imagined a fling would be. Impersonal, just sex, mutual desire and release. Any feelings that wiggled their way in then could be blamed on lust. But  _ this?  _

They. Talk. So.  _ Much.  _

Simon knows so many things about Jace that it blows his mind sometimes. It had only taken a few days to learn about his shitty father, about some of his biggest flaws, about what he plans to do with his future. He knows that Jace smokes, and he knows that Jace can't drive, and he knows that Jace likes to manhandled during sex. He knows some of his  _ secrets,  _ for fuck's sake! 

So, yeah, Simon falls fast and hard. The sad part of this is that he doesn't exactly realize it until he's in way too deep and doing  _ exactly  _ what Clary had warned him not to do. Again, this is  _ not  _ his fault. What the fuck was he supposed to do when faced with  _ Jace?  _ But he digresses. 

Simon, as expected, absolutely panics. 

"Oh,  _ come on,"  _ Clary whines, falling down on his couch with a groan. "Again? Seriously, Simon? This was supposed to be a fling!" 

"I  _ know,"  _ Simon moans pitifully, sinking down further on his cushions. "I--I don't know what happened. It started out so innocently! Maybe I'm just incapable of not falling in love with anyone who treats me nice.  _ What's wrong with me?"  _

Clary sighs and looks at him fondly, reaching over to pet his hair. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with you, okay? You're just...you've got a lot of love to give." 

"And none to receive." 

"Stop it.  _ I  _ love you." 

"Not the same way I loved you. Not the way it counted, not then. No offense." 

"I know. I'm sorry." 

Simon is mortified to feel hot tears prick at the back of his eyes as he looks up at her. "Clary, what am I supposed to do?" 

"Simon…" Clary says softly, her face a mask of sympathy and shared pain, "you already know what you have to do." 

He does know. He hates it, but he does. 

That's why the tears fall. 

  
  


* * *

Jace is fucking  _ happy.  _

He can't remember the last time he was this--this  _ blissful.  _ He's been content before, but this is something else entirely. He's almost stupid with this giddy exuberance that lives inside his chest. It's like he's walking on air, settling into life without caring what will be thrown his way, practically  _ glowing _ everywhere he goes--according to Magnus. 

He's in love. 

That's never happened to him before, and frankly, he's glad this is the first time. He wants Simon to be his first and last because he  _ knows  _ no one would be able to give him this deep sense of peace and joy. It's exhilarating, if not a bit terrifying, but so  _ easy  _ that he's helpless to stop it and doesn't care to. 

At first, he's a little confused by it. Wanting to spend all of his time with someone is a strange feeling he's not accustomed to, but he leans into it. Simon never complains and seems happy to let it happen, so Jace indulges himself. And it's curious, almost, how _interested_ in Simon he is. More than just wanting his body, he yearns to know him. To know everything he's been through, everything that's ever crossed his mind, everything he likes and dislikes, his hopes and dreams, even the smallest things--how he takes his coffee, what his process is in making music, which hoodie is his favorite. Just... _everything._

Alec tells him plainly that he's in love, and Jace hadn't quite realized it until he'd said it. For a split second, he'd been rocked to his core with doubt and worry, only to bounce back immediately. Simon's the nicest human being on the fucking planet--he'd never intentionally hurt Jace. 

So, for the first time in his entire life, Jace falls in love with someone. The thought of heartbreak never crosses his mind, seeming impossible and far away in his mind. Things are  _ good,  _ more than, and he can't even fathom the possibility that it could go wrong. 

Naturally, that's exactly when it does. 

Jace is sitting in the middle of a cafe with Alec and Magnus, picking at a muffin and cackling as Magnus regales a fabulous story about his argument with one of the more distasteful professors. He's mid-laugh when his phone pings with Simon's separate notification tone--because yes, he gave Simon one of his own so he'd never miss a text from him; he's really in that deep--and he snatches it up immediately while Magnus and Alec, who are used to this by now, both sigh and roll their eyes. 

Jace reads the text with a smile on his face, but by the time he reaches the end, that smile is long gone. 

**Simon: I'm sorry, but I think it's best if we stop spending time together. You've been great and this has been fun, but I need to focus on other things.**

For a split second, the words don't even register. He has to reread them to make sense of them, but they process the second time around. That's precisely when it hits him that he's just been broken up with over text. And, of course, that takes a long time to settle in as he comes to terms with it. 

A strange sensation starts knocking around in his chest, growing bigger and stronger, demanding that he  _ feels  _ it. In almost no time at all, it steals his breath and knocks into him so hard that he drops the phone and leans back in shock. His chest is tight, and his skin feels hot, and his throat is thick. His mind races, asking questions he doesn't have answers to--how Simon could just  _ do  _ this, over text no less; why he didn't see it coming; what he did wrong. 

Heartbreak fucking  _ blows.  _

"Jace?" Alec asks in concern, staring at his face, leaning forward in genuine alarm. 

And you know what? Jace is not at all prepared for this. That's the only excuse he can think up for why he  _ instantly  _ breaks down and fucking cries in the middle of a cafe on a Tuesday. 

  
  


* * *

Clary plops down at her kitchen table and puts her head in her hands. This has honestly been one of the worst days of her life. Not because of classes, or unfortunate encounters, but because of Simon. 

She doesn't think she's seen Simon this broken up about  _ anyone.  _ With Maia, he hadn't even cried; he'd only moped. And sure, he cried with Clary, but it hadn't been like  _ this.  _ Just remembering how hard Simon had sobbed after sending that text makes her heart pang in her chest. He was almost inconsolable, and she'd held him, feeling like complete shit. 

God, this is all her fault. 

Clary should have seen this coming. It's  _ Simon.  _ He always falls in head-first. She doesn't know why she expected Jace to be any different. In a way, in the _ worst  _ way, he had been. He'd been different in that Simon loves him like no other, and she hadn't expected to see that after the mess with her. 

When the door opens slowly, she sniffles and swipes at her face, clearing her throat. She doesn't want Izzy to see her like this. Worst case scenario, she finds out that Simon had fallen for Jace and tells him, which could only end horribly because Jace most likely doesn't give a shit. 

Izzy walks in looking ready to  _ drop.  _ Exhaustion hangs off her frame and each step looks like it takes grandiose effort. Her eyes are red-rimmed, and when she looks at Clary, her lips tighten in anger. 

Clary's stomach twists into knots. "Izzy?" she asks warily, clearing her throat. "Is everything okay?" 

_ "No,"  _ Izzy hisses accusingly, "things aren't  _ okay.  _ I just had to comfort my brother through his very first heartbreak." 

Clary balks. "Magnus and Alec broke up?" 

"What?" Izzy looks at her like she's the biggest moron she's ever encountered. "Are you joking? Now is  _ not  _ the time to play around, Clary, okay? I know Simon doesn't care, but you could have a little fucking compassion, you know." 

_ "Simon?"  _ Clary stands up out of her chair, furious and on edge instantly. "I don't know what you're talking about, but don't you  _ dare  _ bring Simon into whatever crawled up your ass and died. He's not doing so great right now, so you can--" 

_ "He's  _ not doing so great?" Izzy snaps harshly, eyes narrowed as she takes a step forward. "Tell that to Jace, who just curled up in my arms and  _ cried."  _

"Well, Simon did the same thing!" Clary shouts, only to come to a screeching halt a moment later. "Wait, back up. What do you mean Jace cried? Why was he crying? I don't understand." 

Izzy's nostrils flare. "Don't act like you don't know! Simon broke up with him." 

"No, he--wait." Clary blinks rapidly and takes a very large step back, lips parting in shock. "Simon and Jace were together?" 

"Yes, you  _ know  _ this," Izzy grits out. 

"Tell that to  _ Simon,  _ who was under the impression that he and Jace were just doing a...you know, a fling!" Clary bursts out. 

It's Izzy's turn to blink. "Wait, where in the hell did he get that idea?" 

_ "I  _ told him that," Clary says, pressing her hand to her chest. "Because I set Simon up with Jace specifically for a fling." 

"But--but I set Jace up with Simon for him to get into a relationship with someone who would do right by him," Izzy tells her. 

They stare at each other in a mixture of disbelief and shock, then they both simultaneously groan and make a mad dash for the door. 

  
  


* * *

Simon is beginning to think he's cursed. Well and truly fucking cursed with some kind of magic or something. Why, why,  _ why  _ does this always happen to him? He's not a bad person, not the best, but he's pretty sure that he doesn't deserve  _ this.  _

It feels like something has festered in his chest and won't go away. A sharp pain that hurts on every inhale and exhale. This is worse than the endings with  _ everyone else,  _ and he doesn't think he's going to be able to handle anything like this again. All this does is make him want to stay single for a long, long,  _ long  _ time. Shouldn't be too hard since he's pretty sure he's going to be hung up on Jace for the rest of his godforsaken life any-fucking-way. 

Simon is  _ miserable.  _

Jace never texted him back. Didn't even grace him with a goodbye. That hurts, even if he's thankful for it. Knowing that Jace really doesn't care  _ that  _ much is like a blunt object to his chest, but he's aware that it wouldn't be as bad as Jace nonchalantly replying and wishing him a good life. 

He sniffles and rubs at his swollen, itchy eyes. There's no way he can cry anymore; he feels like he's given all the tears in his body, borderline dehydrated at this point. Not that sobbing his heart out helps at all. He's still got that horrible, hollow feeling in his chest, like a cannonball was blown right through it.

Heartbreak fucking  _ blows.  _

Because he's a glutton for punishment and always down to test theories, he goes through his photo gallery in his phone to look at the various pictures he had accumulated with Jace in them. Turns out that he does, in fact, have more tears to give. 

He is jolted out of another not-so-cathartic crying session by frantic beating on his door. Everything within him protests getting up, but he drags himself off his couch anyway. Fluffy blanket wrapped around him like a cape, he shuffles over to the door and opens it with tears still clinging to his eyelashes. 

"Oh, honey," Izzy breathes out. 

And yeah, that's not great for his mental state at the moment. The pity in her voice fucking  _ breaks  _ him, and he starts bawling all over again, turning away to hide it. He leaves the door open, weeping so hard that it chokes him, and he stumbles over to the couch to sink back down on it, curling into a tight ball with his duvet burritoed around him. 

"No, no, you have to get up," Clary says urgently, moving over to tug at him unsuccessfully. "Listen to me, Simon, you and Jace were  _ dating."  _

Simon groans and smacks her hand away, scrubbing at his face. "No the fuck we weren't, and that's the problem! Leave me  _ alone."  _

"Simon Lewis," Izzy says fiercely, marching around the couch, her heels clicking sharply with her determined stride, "you listen to me and you listen  _ well.  _ You're going to get off your ass and your going to go get my brother back, do you hear me? I picked you to be the person who would do right by him in a relationship, and you better fucking  _ do it!" _

Simon is momentarily stunned out of his misery, gaping at her in shock. "I'm--wait, I...I don't understand. What do you  _ mean  _ you chose--" 

"There was a horrible misunderstanding between all of us," Clary hisses, insistently snatching at his arm, finally managing to get him up. "Jace thought you two were dating the whole time and he  _ fell in love with you,  _ and you just accidentally broke his heart!" 

Simon's eyes go wide. "I'm sorry,  _ what?  _ Run that by me again because I'm not sure if I heard it right the first time. Jace is in love with me? We were  _ dating?!"  _

"Not anymore," Izzy says solemnly, then she narrows her eyes. "Now, fix it!" 

This time, when Simon starts crying, it's out of sheer confusion and maybe just a bit of hope. 

  
  


* * *

Jace does not like this. 

He's not a crier, he really isn't. He didn't cry when his dad killed his pet bird, and he didn't cry when he accidentally broke Izzy's arm and assumed he'd have to go to a new family for it, and he didn't even cry when Alec asked him to be his best man when he gets married--though that was a close thing. He's exceptional at locking the tears down and breathing through them, differing to whatever lesser emotion that won't bring tears to his eyes. In the case of the bird, it had been anger; for Izzy's arm, it had been acceptance of his fate; as for Alec, it had been joy. 

Jace  _ despises  _ crying. It hurts to cry, and no one ever talks about that. How the throat closes up, how the eyes burn, how the chest tightens. 

And yet, here he is, sitting between Magnus and Alec, fucking wailing like the idiot he feels like he is. No matter how hard he tries, he...just...can't... _ stop.  _ It's torture. Magnus rubs his back and speaks soothing words while Alec quietly simmers in anger on his other side. Jace hates that they're seeing this. 

"We can kill him, if you like," Magnus offers softly, kneading at a knot in his shoulder. 

Somehow, Jace manages a wet laugh, swiping at his cheeks and nose, feeling like he's only seconds from crying again. This shit is  _ disgusting.  _ He's an ugly-crier, which is partially why he refuses to do it. It's wet streaks and snot and bright red skin that clashes with his hair, and honestly, Jace doesn't think the look suits him. Even still, it's impossible to contain, and it's like all those tears he's been keeping down have finally rushed forward all at once. 

_ "I'll  _ kill him," Alec growls out, his hand tightening on Jace's thigh, nails digging in. 

Jace groans. "Please don't," he says in a rasp. 

This heartbreak business is bullshit to the  _ highest _ degree. Fuck, he doesn't even hate Simon. He thinks he wants to, but he can't even manage a flicker of loathing. And since his heart is all broken and shit, how the  _ fuck  _ is he still managing love that asshole? That doesn't really make sense in his head--loving someone who hurts him, who makes him feel like  _ this,  _ it makes him feel like a fucking dumbass. Seriously, who  _ does that? _

He keeps waiting for all of this to stop. For the ache to lessen, for the crying to reach an end, for him to find some negative emotion towards Simon that will help him move on. It's literally been  _ hours.  _ How long does it take for heartbreak to go away? 

See, this is why he doesn't do  _ love. _

He gets a brief reprieve in his tears, and he's so relieved by it that he could cry about it. He takes in a shuddering breath and makes a shitty attempt at cleaning himself up, his shoulders curling inwards. Give it a few moments; he'll remember what it was like to kiss Simon, or to touch him, or how  _ good  _ it felt to be with him...and he'll just make a mess of himself all over again. As soon as he gets back to normal, he's going to fucking riot against anybody that  _ dares  _ to try and put him in this position again.

Not...not that anyone would get the chance. Simon alone holds that power, Jace knows. 

And great, here comes the tears again. 

Before even one tear can fall, there's a loud beating against the door. Jace  _ jumps  _ at the chance for a distraction. If anything, somebody stopping by will require him to act like he has some dignity, and that will probably help stave off anymore tears for a bit. He waves Magnus and Alec off, clearing his throat and standing tall as he walks over to open the door. 

Simon. 

_ Why?  _

"Oh,  _ hell  _ no," Alec spits, pushing to his feet. 

"Easy, big brother," Izzy says from behind Simon, standing next to Clary, chewing her bottom lip. Alec stops in place. For now. 

Simon stares at Jace in open surprise. "Woah, you look like shit," he breathes out. 

"Alright, that's it," Alec snaps, resuming his threatening approach, and Simon's eyes bulge as he takes a frantic step back. 

Jace sighs and catches Alec with his arm, gently pushing him back. "Don't look too much into it, that's just  _ Simon. _ He says inappropriate shit." He drops his arm and frowns at Simon. "Which, by the way, you do  _ not  _ get to talk. You always look like shit, and you look even worse now." 

Simon does, actually. His shoulders are slumped, his eyes are puffy, and there's a downturned set to his mouth that enhances the worn exhaustion in his face. It looks like he's been crying for a few hours himself, which Jace can't really understand. What does he have to cry about?

"Okay, so. So." Simon clears his throat and takes a deep breath. "Um, well, I would like to ask you a very important question. Were we, by chance, dating this entire time?" 

Okay,  _ now  _ Jace is pissed. "Well, what the fuck do you  _ think  _ we were doing?" 

"I--I thought it was a fling," Simon says weakly, and Jace can't cover the flinch that those words draw out of him. 

Alec releases a small, strangled sound of rage and once again has to be pushed back. "I swear to--" 

"That's what Clary said it was!" Simon bursts out quickly, shuffling awkwardly in the doorway. "I thought we were just...you know. I've never had a fling before; I didn't  _ know."  _

"You told him that?" Jace's eyes flick over to a very obviously guilty Clary. "Why?" 

"Because I thought it was?" Clary laughs awkwardly and shrugs like  _ oops.  _ "So, after Maia, I thought it would be a good idea to get Simon into a fling, let him have some fun, live a little. Stop being so  _ serious  _ about love all the time since it was just getting him hurt. I thought you'd be good for that because that was, like, your  _ thing.  _ I had no idea that Izzy had chosen Simon for you for basically the exact opposite reason. Seriously, it's just some big mistake." 

"Wow," Magnus mutters. 

"Yeah," Simon agrees wearily, offering Jace a helpless shrug. "If it makes you feel any better, I didn't react to it like it was a fling. I did what I always do." 

Jace's heart is warily gathering itself together, suspicious but hopeful. "Which was?" 

"Took it  _ way  _ too seriously and dived in head-first without even noticing." Simon heaves a sigh and reaches up to rub at his temple. "I didn't want to send that message, you know. I--I just thought I had to because I was already in too deep and would only end up worse off if I  _ didn't  _ end it. Basically, my heart is stitched permanently on my sleeve, and it's now yours, and I'm so in love with you that it'll take me about point two seconds for me to start daydreaming about having your babies, even though I can't actually birth a child. But you get my point, right?" 

Jace's heart fucking  _ soars.  _ He grips the door so hard that his knuckles ache. He has to take a moment and deal with the solace that crashes into him like an unforgiving tidal wave. It feels like he's about to cry all over again, but this time it will be from relief rather than pain. Still, he fucking  _ refuses  _ to shed even one more tear, and he has to clear his throat three times while blinking rapidly to halt the fresh wave of them, but he  _ does.  _

"Over text, though?" Jace croaks out, frowning at him in disapproval. 

"Yeah, because I was going to be able to do it to your face without drowning myself in my own tears," Simon says flatly. "I'm barely managing to do this without crying, so cut me some slack." 

"Absolutely  _ not,"  _ Jace tells him reproachfully. "You made  _ me  _ cry. You know I hate that shit." 

"Well, I was pretty sure that you didn't really care at all, to be fair." 

"Right, because everything that happened between us suggested you didn't matter to me at all." 

"Okay, you want to argue about this," Simon declares, heaving a deep sigh. "Fine, let's fight about it. That will  _ definitely  _ make us feel better." 

"I wouldn't feel bad  _ now  _ if your best friend wasn't a fucking dumbass and you had even a modicum of sense," Jace tells him ruthlessly. 

Simon purses his lips and nods. "Yeah, okay, fair. But consider this...I'm sorry." 

"Not your strongest argument." 

"You honestly couldn't have expected more from me. You're aware of my flaws, and one of them is that I can't unscrew things up after I make a mess of them. That's why I do my best to make sure nothing ends up wrecked in the first place." 

"Well, you fucked that up," Jace says blandly. 

"Yeah," Simon agrees. He sighs again and tips his head back, seeming to gather some kind of courage, and then he looks back at Jace. "Fine. I'm  _ not  _ sorry, okay? If this is what it takes for us to be able to do this for real, then...yeah, for once, I'm not going to apologize. I'll stand right here in front of our little merged group of friends, and I'll tell you I'm in love with you, and then it's out of my hands. You know how I do this. Once I'm in, I'm  _ in.  _ If you want me to let you go, you're going to have to pry my hands off yourself. So, there. Your move." 

Jace can  _ feel  _ his lips curling up against his will, can feel the fondness shining from his face, can feel the love glimmering in his eyes. He ducks his head, tucking his chin down to his chest, and he huffs a very quiet laugh. He waits a moment, then looks up, away from Simon, around at the others. 

"Everyone needs to leave," he says. 

"Jace," Alec starts. 

"Come along, darling Alexander," Magnus says easily, hooking his arm through Alec's and tugging him towards the door, winking at Jace as he goes, "let Jace have some alone time. We can check on him tomorrow, alright?" 

Alec grumbles under his breath and throws a concerned look at Jace, but he lets himself be pulled away. Simon stumbles backwards out of the way hastily, and Alec still takes the time to glare at him with the burning passion of a thousand suns. Simon scrambles back and swallows thickly, looking alarmed as Clary and Izzy start heading down the hallway behind Magnus and Alec. 

Simon pauses for a moment, but then he releases a soft sigh and turns on his heel. Jace leans in the doorway and watches him take a few steps in dejection and misguided dismissal. 

"You can stay, Simon," Jace murmurs, lips twitching when Simon instantly whirls around. 

The other pause, clearly having heard him, and they all break out into grins--except Alec, who rolls his eyes. At least he's not angry anymore. 

"I can--wait, really?" Simon blurts out, warily approaching the doorway with poorly hidden hope. 

"My move involves less clothes and some forgiveness," Jace admits with a casual shrug, watching Simon's eyes light up. He reaches out to hook his finger in the collar of Simon's v-neck, pulling him closer slowly. "I've never done it, but I hear make-up sex is pretty good." 

Simon releases a deep breath, all the tension seeping out of his frame, and his smile is like looking directly at the sun. "God, you...you have no  _ idea--"  _

"Tell me," Jace demands softly when Simon snaps his mouth shut. 

"I don't know if I should," Simon whispers, swallowing thickly as he reaches out and smooths his hands up Jace's arms like he can't help but touch. "I have been told that I can come on a little strong, and--and I don't want to...lose you." 

"How about you let me be the judge of what too much is?" Jace asks with a smirk. 

Simon bites his bottom lip when Jace leans forward to swing the door shut. "It's just...you don't understand how  _ much  _ I love you. Like, it's a lot. I almost can't even comprehend it. And I don't know why I'm like this, why I love so hard and so  _ much,  _ but it's the worst it's ever been with you." 

"Fortunately for you, I'm the type of person who  _ likes  _ being loved like that," Jace says simply, chuckling warmly when Simon rolls his eyes. "It's what I deserve. Love me all you want, I sure won't stop you. Might demand more, actually." 

"God." Simon blinks  _ hard,  _ eyes watering. "You can't even know how fucking relieved I am to hear that." 

"And, for what it's worth, I fell in love with you  _ knowing  _ exactly who you are a person. You don't love too much, Simon. Everyone else just doesn't love enough," Jace says softly, much sweeter than he's ever been, and it feels like butterflies have created a home in his stomach. 

Fuck Jace from twenty minutes ago. He had no idea what he was talking about. Love is  _ fantastic.  _

"Shit," Simon croaks out, reaching up to cradle Jace's cheeks and drag him into a kiss. 

It's as intense as Simon's love, as deep as Jace's need to be loved, and everything they need. They  _ fit,  _ they  _ work,  _ and they are  _ perfect.  _

  
  


* * *

Izzy is watching Saw again. It's the third one, which is the goriest one in Clary's opinion, meaning that Izzy is in a great mood. 

"Good day?" Clary asks as she flops on the couch, reaching into the popcorn bowl with it asking. 

"The  _ best,"  _ Izzy declares happily. "The school took us to a morgue. I cut open a dead body." 

Clary shakes her head and chuckles fondly. "God, you're so  _ weird.  _ And that's why I love you." 

Izzy winks at her. "That, and you're smart." 

"There are moments when I'm not." Clary tips her head knowingly. "Speaking of, have Simon and Jace came out of their sex hibernation?" 

"I  _ think  _ so?" Izzy wrinkles her nose and flaps a hand frantically. "It's been two weeks. You'd think they'd get tired of each other at some point." 

"Simon doesn't get tired of whoever he's in love with. Like, literally never." 

"Well, they're certainly a good pair. Jace doesn't ever get tired of being wanted, so." 

Clary cracks up, laughing and pushing at Izzy's shoulder. "You know, big mistake aside, I think we actually did a good thing. I mean, without us, they never would have considered dating." 

"Yeah, I know. We were right, like we usually are. They  _ are  _ exactly what the other needed. But we're not going to tell them that." 

"Yeah, probably best to keep that to ourselves." 

Izzy grins at her. "This is going to be a great story to tell at their wedding." 

"Yeah," Clary agrees, "it is." 

Neither of them acknowledge the fact that they instinctively know that Simon and Jace are going to get married one day. Another thing they'll keep to themselves. Another thing they'll be right about. 

(They are.) 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed it, drop off some kudos and please leave me a comment; I really adore them. 
> 
> Ta!
> 
> -SOBS


End file.
